The present invention relates to a new and distinct blackberry cultivar designated ‘DrisBlackSeven’ and botanically known as Rubus L. subgenus Rubus. This new blackberry variety was identified in Ventura County, Calif. in March 2006 and originated from a cross between the proprietary female parent blackberry plant ‘BJ111-2’ (unpatented) and the proprietary male parent blackberry plant ‘BH917-6’ (unpatented). A single plant was selected for asexual propagation via tissue culture and root cuttings in Santa Cruz, Calif. in 2006.
‘DrisBlackSeven’ underwent further testing in La Isla Grande, Mexico for 3 years (2010-2012). The present invention has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations via tissue culture and root cuttings.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this variety have not been applied for. ‘DrisBlackSeven’ has not been made publicly available or sold anywhere in the world more than one year prior to the filing date of this application.